<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dragon Conqueror by kabigon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091825">Dragon Conqueror</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kabigon/pseuds/kabigon'>kabigon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Figure Skating RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, Mpreg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 03:15:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kabigon/pseuds/kabigon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Yuzuru wants them to have their own family too, their own little boy or girl with Javi’s eyes and his ears and his curls and his kindness.  And, much to Javi’s dismay, they’ll probably inherit Yuzuru’s stubbornness.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu, Mentioned Nathan Chen/Shoma Uno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dragon Conqueror</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearlyBeloved94/gifts">DearlyBeloved94</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Birthday gift for the wonderful <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearlyBeloved94">DearlyBeloved94</a>.  Hope you you like it =).  Happy birthday~~!</p><p>And thank you so much to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemicink">alchemicink</a> for beta-ing and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/of_feathers_and_bowstrings">of_feathers_and_bowstrings</a> for all the plotting help and encouragement.  I couldn't have done it without either of them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>----</p><p> </p><p>When Nathan announces over the summer via his instagram that he’s taking the season off to focus on himself and his family, he throws the whole skating world -- including Yuzuru -- off its axis.  He’s 18 years old so what family?  Was something wrong with his siblings?  (“No.”)  His parents?  (“No, guys, they’re doing great!”)</p><p> </p><p>So?  Newly crowned world champion, finally just hitting his stride and really making a name for himself, so what gives?  No one as young as Nathan takes a season off unless they’re seriously injured.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not injured,” Shoma had said, practically glowering at Yuzuru when Yuzuru kept pestering.</p><p> </p><p>Not injured indeed.</p><p> </p><p>In retrospect, it was only a matter of time.  Nothing like this could stay a secret for too long, and certainly not a medical marvel at that.  The first alpha ever <em> pregnant. </em>   Nathan had been the talk of the town, people whispering, whispering, <em> whispering </em> in hushed tones behind his back, “Is Nathan an alpha?  Really?”</p><p> </p><p>Alphas don’t get on their knees.</p><p> </p><p>Alphas don’t spread their legs.</p><p> </p><p>No, alphas don’t get fucked.  They’re the ones who fuck instead.</p><p> </p><p>Undoubtedly, Shoma is an omega, and a silently proud one at that.  Just like Yuzuru.  No matter what people said Shoma never blinked once, never stuttered.  He liked what he liked and so did Nathan, and what they do in their bedroom is no one’s business.</p><p> </p><p>The hardest part for Shoma was probably how hard the pregnancy was for Nathan’s body.  The first alpha to grow and carry another human inside of him, no precedent whatsoever, and even with all the doctors poking and prodding and monitoring him, there had to be unforeseen difficulties.  Shoma didn’t need to say anything. Each subsequent competition they met at, Shoma had been a little more and more haggard.</p><p> </p><p>In the end she was more than worth it, their little girl.  A blessing, and so they named her Emi.  They love her so much, and Yuzuru does too, honorary uncle that he is, but even he can’t deny the blatantly obvious.  She’s only two years old but like any other girl in the world she’s taken with Javi, enamored absolutely, following after him whenever he’s around, her little hands raised to be picked up, repeating, “Jabi, Jabi, Jabi,” until he turns his attention back to her and picks her up again.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey there lil’ princess.  What’s going on?” with a gentle pinch of her cheek.  Anyone else and she would shriek with annoyance, Yuzuru included, but this is Javi, and so she only shrieks with laughter and joy.</p><p> </p><p>Admittedly, Yuzuru is a little jealous.  Of Javi, yes, for being Emi’s favorite no matter how many Pooh bears Yuzuru tries to bribe her with, much to the annoyance of Raf.  More than that though, he’s jealous of Nathan and Shoma for the family they managed to create while still being competitive.  Watching Javi with her, watching how good Javi is with her, how Javi just seems to light up at the sight of her, it hits home hard that he wants this for him and Javi too.  Not just watching someone else’s kid for the day or the week or for a practice session when they can’t find a babysitter replacement soon enough.</p><p> </p><p>Yuzuru wants them to have their own family too, their own little boy or girl with Javi’s eyes and his ears and his curls and his kindness.  And, much to Javi’s dismay, they’ll probably inherit Yuzuru’s stubbornness.</p><p> </p><p>All of it remains a dream though, for now.  He remembers how much Nathan struggled that first season he returned to the ice.  It’s not easy coming back after a season off, after a season of no real skating, and Nathan had been young then -- still is -- with a young man’s body.  Pained as it is for him to admit, in this sport he’s an old man now with a tired, almost worn out body.  There is no return after an off season.  So, he tucks the dream away, hides it away to be opened again some other day further down the line, telling himself they’ll have time later, there will be more than enough time later.</p><p> </p><p>He is jarred out of his thoughts at the sight of Javi setting Emi down and her toddling towards him, arms up at the ready.  When she’s close enough he scoops her up into his arms and reminds himself someday, and when the day comes it’ll be beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>Another competition over, another Grand Prix Final Gold around his neck, another goodbye with Emi.  The goodbye is sweet, filled with Javi affectionately peppering her whole face with kisses while she squeals in delight.  When they’re finally departing though, there’s a tinge of sadness, a yearning in the air that permeates around Javi and sinks into Yuzuru.</p><p> </p><p>Yuzuru realizes after that it might have been cruel to dangle something he couldn’t give to Javi in front of his face.</p><p> </p><p>In the hotel room, just after they’ve turned off the lights, curled in the dark together he asks Javi, “Javi, do you want a baby?”</p><p> </p><p>“Right now?”</p><p> </p><p>He nods into Javi’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>“You know I do.”</p><p> </p><p>Yes, Yuzuru knows.  Javi is ready, has been ready.  It’s because of him.  He’s the reason they don’t have kids yet.  In a fit of madness, of guilt, he says, “Maybe I retire early.  Then we can have baby and have family.”</p><p> </p><p>Javi is Javi though, and with Yuzuru he cuts right through the bullshit.  “Yuzu, what is going on?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m thinking maybe I want baby now.  Not later.  Maybe it’s okay to not go to Beijing.”</p><p> </p><p>A huff accompanied with a disbelieving low chuckle followed by a kiss atop of his head and kind, understanding words.  “Carino, you want Beijing more than anyone else I know.  You want to have everything all at once, I know, but that’s not possible.  I promise you we can wait.  Let’s let you do everything you want to first, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>It’s true.  He wants Beijing.  He wants at least one more world champion title.  It’s also true that he wants Javi, and he wants Javi to be a dad, and <em> he </em> wants to be a dad too.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” he mumbles, nodding into Javi’s chest again.  Beijing feels so far away.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>Javi has been more quiet than normal, a little distant, lost in his own thoughts since the Grand Prix Final, and Yuzuru starts to fear he’s pulling away.  When the panic finally settles in, planting seed and sprouting roots, Yuzuru feels like he can hardly breathe.</p><p> </p><p>He’s tense, careful around Javi in ways he’s never had to be, but he’s so scared of what Javi will say.  An ultimatum maybe, he muses drearily, but no, Javi isn’t like that.</p><p> </p><p>On one of their off days, Javi finally speaks what’s on his mind.  “I said it was impossible to have you still skating and baby before, but I think I was wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>Yuzuru’s breath hitches.  “What?”</p><p> </p><p>Javi takes both Yuzuru’s hands into his much larger ones, keeping Yuzuru tethered to the ground with him.  “Yuzuru, <em> I </em> can carry our baby.”</p><p> </p><p>His mind glitches and he repeats, “What?”  There’s no way he just heard what he thought he heard.</p><p> </p><p>“Nathan showed us that alphas can have babies too.  And I keep thinking if I want to start a family now and you want to start a family now, why are we waiting?  I’m just as capable as you to carry our baby.  <em> Our </em> baby.  What rule is there to say that <em> you </em> must bear our child?  So if you want...”</p><p> </p><p>Javi’s hopeful eyes are pools Yuzuru is sinking into, drowning, and trepidatiously, he asks, “Are you sure?”  He has to make sure Javi is hundred percent in because Yuzuru can’t build his own hopes up only for them to be stomped into the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.  Completely.”</p><p> </p><p>He draws in a shaky breath, letting it out with an equally shaky, “Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>The joy on Javi’s face is palpable, infectious as he asks, “Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>Yuzuru nods excitedly.  “Yes.  Yes!”  Then they’re hugging, gripping each other tight, and he’s shouting, “Oh my God Javi we’re going to have a baby!”</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>The first one, two, three months Javi doesn’t get pregnant Yuzuru is fine.  They both are.  It wouldn’t be easy, they knew that.  The next three, four months with a fertility specialist and still nothing?  That’s a little harder.</p><p> </p><p>“Sometimes it takes months and months.  Sometimes even years,” the doctor had reassured them.</p><p> </p><p>Years and years.  That sounds like a nightmare, honestly.</p><p> </p><p>In the beginning they’d done the home pregnancy tests together, waiting excitedly by the timer as it counted down, refraining themselves from looking at the test too soon knowing even if they did the answer wouldn’t come any faster.  Disappointment after disappointment though, and maybe Javi couldn’t take his disappointed face anymore.  Maybe he felt it extended towards him, like Yuzuru was disappointed in him.  He wasn’t.  He <em> isn’t. </em></p><p> </p><p>Javi starts to do the tests without him, telling him the answer (no, always no) when he gets home, but then one day he just texts the answer to Yuzuru.  They don’t talk about it, and they don’t talk about it either when Javi stops telling him altogether.  Yuzuru never asks and maybe if they’d just talk about it they wouldn’t be walking on eggshells around each other.</p><p> </p><p>He wishes he was better with words.  Javi deserves better words.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not your fault,” he finally says late one night when the distance between their bodies in bed felt a mile wide.  “It’s not my fault either.  It’s no one’s fault.”</p><p> </p><p>Javi hums like he doesn’t believe Yuzuru, so Yuzuru burrows into him, into his arms, and he tells Javi again, with more intent so Javi can’t interpret his words as empty.  “It’s not your fault.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>This time Yuzuru grips Javi’s head between his hands.  In the dark they can barely make out each other’s faces but it’s enough.  “It’s not your fault.”</p><p> </p><p>It starts to sink in then, a hint of a smile on Javi’s lips showing through.  “It’s not my fault.”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Yuzuru says.  “It’s not.”</p><p> </p><p>“I just don’t want to disappoint you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not possible,” he says.  “I have you.  You have me.  How can I ever be disappointed?”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you,” Javi tells him.</p><p> </p><p>“Me too.”  And then, because Javi really does deserve better words, the best ones actually, especially from Yuzuru, “I love you, too, Javi.”</p><p> </p><p>In the morning they make love, sweet and tender and severely off the schedule their fertility doctor gave them.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>The day Yuzuru finds out they’re finally going to have a baby, he’s in the middle of a session with Brian and Tracy.  Javi comes in, quiet as can be, stands off to the edge just watching them all go round and round the rink so as not to disturb.  It’s only when Brian and Tracy are distracted by another skater that Yuzuru sneaks away, skids to a halt in front of Javi.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re here,” he says, the implied <em> is something wrong? </em> unsaid.</p><p> </p><p>Javi nods slowly once, twice, a third time.  “Give me your hand.”</p><p> </p><p>He does without question, without thought.  His breath catches when Javi gently guides his palm to lay flat atop his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“Javi?”</p><p> </p><p>“I couldn’t wait until you got home.”</p><p> </p><p>Yuzuru flings himself at Javi, Javi catching him around the waist while he wounds his own arms around Javi’s neck.  Emotions running high because finally -- <em> finally, </em>after months and months of trying -- they’re going to have the family they’re ready for, he hides the tears into the crook of Javi’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>Javi doesn’t show much at Beijing so hardly anyone notices underneath the jackets except Stephane.  At the first sight Stephane had intuitively zoned in on Javi’s middle, a soft, gentle expression taking over his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Javi,” he had said, pulling Javi in for a hug and saying close to his ear so no one else overhears, “Congratulations.”</p><p> </p><p>A month seems to make a lot of difference because at Worlds people start really looking, their heads tilted in confusion, wondering if maybe… maybe.</p><p> </p><p>Much like the rest of their shared life, they don’t necessarily hide but it doesn’t mean that they have to share either.  It’s a compromise between the two of them -- Javi who shares everything and Yuzuru who shares nothing.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>After Worlds it’s like a flip switches.  It had been relatively smooth sailing until then, the pregnancy easy and both Javi and the baby healthy.  But after they get back from Worlds it’s like the universe needs to rebalance itself.  The pregnancy takes its toll on Javi’s body suddenly and he’s bedridden, forbidden by their doctor to get out of bed for anything save to use the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>“Absolutely no undue stress,” they said.  They also said, “Maybe you might have to choose between the bearer’s life and the child’s.”</p><p> </p><p>Yuzuru cancels his ice show appearances and he tries his best but it’s no surprise when his mother comes to take care of them.  It’s no surprise when Javi’s mother does too.</p><p> </p><p>All their hard truths seem to happen in the dark like the darkness provides a cover that allows them their honesty.  Curled into Javi’s side one night, his head over Javi’s heartbeat and his palm over Javi’s protruding abdomen, he tells Javi, pained and low, “If baby or Javi, I choose Javi.”</p><p> </p><p>Javi doesn’t say anything.  He only kisses the top of Yuzuru’s head but he clears his throat like he’s holding back his tears.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>Javi needs him to be strong.  Javi always says Yuzuru is the strongest person he knows and so he can’t disappoint him now.  The fear he might have to choose between the only person he has ever been in love with and their child is still there but he keeps it tamped down.</p><p> </p><p>This moment isn’t about him.  This moment is about Javi, and it’s about them, and Javi needs him to hold Javi’s hand and tell him everything is going to be okay.</p><p> </p><p>“Everything is going to be okay,” he murmurs reassuringly into Javi’s hair.</p><p> </p><p>After thirty long hours of labor Javi finally gets to hold their child against his chest, a healthy little boy with all his toes and his fingers.  Javi is still drenched, sweat-slicked and hair clammy, a mess sticking to his skin and their son isn’t much better either, this tiny little human being with wisps of hair and the hint of curls, his face scrunched up like an angry potato munchkin, but they’re the most beautiful thing Yuzuru has ever laid eyes on.</p><p> </p><p>He can’t take his eyes off of them just Javi can’t take his eyes off of their son, looking down at him with so much joy, so much awe and wonder, tears in his eyes and tears in his throat when he finally speaks, words and feelings that echo Yuzuru’s too.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi,” he says, slipping his finger into their newborn’s hand and breaking into an unconstrained, watery grin when five tiny fingers curl around his one.  “Hi, little guy.  Hi, Ryuusei.  You’re finally here.”</p><p> </p><p>----</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This isn't typically a genre I do and I'm not sure that I will do it again but I hope you were still able to enjoy still.</p><p>Thank you so much for reading and, as always, kudos and comments are very much appreciated ^_^.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>